


Diner Wager

by KPenDragon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angels, Demons, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPenDragon/pseuds/KPenDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera's a waitress at a 24 hour diner, and the two customers she's serving have just asked her to settle a little wager for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diner Wager

The 24 Hour Diner neon sign outside blinked, beckoning those weary travelers off the dusty trek outside in for a moment’s respite. The place smelled of grease and stale coffee, even more so at this late of an hour. Sera hated taking the graveyard shift, but she needed the money to help pay off those student loans she needed to cover her art degree. Big help that degree was in this hole. The only bright side was that the graveyard shift didn’t have much traffic; downside was that what traffic it got, was pretty off the beaten path most of the time.

When the two who came in and took up table 7 arrived, she’d been wary. A guy with slicked back hair and a black leather suit with a fair skinned blonde lady dressed in pearls and a billowy white shirt. Odd couple for sure, especially the way she seemed to want to be anywhere but there, and he just kept on talking. When Sera had come over with the menus, she’d politely told him there was no smoking inside the restaurant; he just snubbed her off and kept on blowing smoke.

She really hated guys like that.

“Do you really have to?” the lady groaned slightly, resting her cheek boredly in her palm, staring at her companion.

“What, you challenged me,” he snickered as Sera came over with their orders, “Hey chicky, mind settling a bet I made with my friend here?”

“I’d really rather not,” she rolled her eyes, catching him staring down her blouse as she set the plates out for them, “I have work to do you know.”

“Oh c’mon _Serendipity_.”

Sera had turned away before the man said that; she froze at hearing her full name spoken. Slowly she turned back, surprise unmasked on her face. The man was grinning like a Cheshire cat, his cigarette held over to the side of his glass of water. The lady just rolled her eyes at the theatrics.

“How did…”

“Your nametag says “Sera”, usually that’s short for “Serendipty”, or “Seraphim”, and you look more like an artsy type.”

“O-Oh,” she guessed that made sense.

“Or it’s cause I’m not human.”

Sera blinked at that. The lady just rolled her eyes again, holding her temple.

“Excuse me?”

The man leaned back in the booth seat, taking a drag from his cigarette. “You heard me Sera. So, that bet I was talking about right, between me and her,” he motioned between himself and his companion, “Now I say, you humans are too stupid to figure put the difference, while she says different. Care to prove which one of us is right?”

“I-I don’t understand.”

“Well you see Sera, one of us-”

“You know you can’t tell them unless they consent to it,” the lady cut him off, then looked at Sera squarely, “Just walk away Sera, forget you ever saw either of us.”

“Aw don’t be a spoil sport,” the man pouted, earning Sera’s look again, “You wanna know what we’re talking about now, don’tchya?”

“Believe me, you don’t.”

Sera looked between the two of them, confused, frightened slightly and even…intrigued. This was probably some elaborate hoax concocted for some reality show with her luck; see how badly you can spook the country bumpkins, right? The lady looked so serious, genuinely concerned for her. Yet the man seemed so self assured and cocky, and she REALLY hated that type of guy. 

She could totally take anything this guy would throw at her; what was the worst he could do after all?

“What can I help you with?”

The lady groaned, holding the sides of her temple again, shaking her head slightly. The man just grinned and put out his cigarette.

“Just settle our little bet.”

“Which is?”

“Can you tell which one of us is an angel, and which one of us is a demon?”

“Excuse me?”

“Real tactful,” the lady scoffed.

“Hey, simple and to the point,” the man mused, leaning back again, “Gotta make it simple for the monkies.”

“What are you two going on about?”

“You heard me Sera,” he said again, “Just pick out who’s the angel and who’s the demon, and you get to go along your merry little way, studying your droll little Picassos and Monets, and end up in a run down apartment with 2 kids and not father, living off of food stamps until you die at age 43 because your eldest son shoots you for a few dollars to buy drugs.”

“I…what…you’re insane,” Sera waved it off, “You guys are insane, I don’t want anything to do with any of this,” she tried to turn away, to go back to the kitchen.

“Your grandmother believed in us, even on her death bed,” the lady’s words stopped her in her tracks, “She told you not t expect her with the angels because she’d seen too many horrible things to deserve a place in heaven’s choir.”

“Oh right,” the man snapped, as the ideas came to him, “She’d shot a delivery man when she was what…15?” he snickered, shooting his companion a cheeky grin, “Getting into the game now, hu?”

She sighed, resting a set of fingers along her jaw and temple, “You’ve already initiated a contract, might as well give her a fighting chance.”

Sera turned back around to face them slowly, clutching the plastic serving try to her chest. “H-How do you guys know all this stuff…”

“Like I said chicky,” the man grinned.

She looked to the lady frightened; she just sighed again.

“He’s not lying. One of us is heavenly, the other is demonic. He bet me you wouldn’t be able to tell which of us filled which roll. I tried to decline, get you out of it, but you had to go and initiate the contract.”

“I-I-I-I-what?”

He snorted again, taking a sip of his water. She just sighed, watching the waitress try to sort through this existential crisis.

“You really should answer soon,” he spoke up again, “We’re really busy people you know, “orders from heven and hell” and whatnot, we only get a 20 minute break. And if you fail to answer before then, well…” his gaze flickered up to his companion as another toothy smirk was flashed her way, “Then she forfeits.”

The lady just rolled her eyes, “You always like t cheat, don’t you.”

“Hey, not my fault, it is part of the rules.”

“Wh-What happens if I forfeit?” Sera found herself asking, though she really didn’t want to know.

“Well, we keep arguing over it,” he shrugged, “And the wager gets paid out anyways.”

“Eh, nothing you need to be concerned about,” he waved it off, earning a harsh look from his companion, ye the lady stayed quiet. “So what you say chicky, tick tock.”

Sera was nervous; whether these guys were for real or not, she honestly didn’t know. but something deep inside, something primal, made her fear the words the man said, told her there was some form of truth to them, someway, somehow. She looked between the two of them, trying desperately to find the answers. She tried to think back to her Sunday mornings spent in Bible School, remembering the tell tale signs and symbols, heck even trying to remember the stupid Supernatural episode that was on the other day. What she knew of these two, how they had acted, how they had treated each other and herself, she just…she couldn’t…how could she…

“Tick tock chicky,” he repeated.

Sera swallowed hard, making her decision. “You want to see if I can tell who the angel is, and who the demon is, right?”

“That is the name of the game,” he stated; she just nodded.

“Then I say that…you’re the demon, and you’re the angel,” she pointed to the man, then the woman as she gave each title.”

It was silent for a moment as the two exchanged a look. She tried to read their expressions, but they just…no something wasn’t right, he was grinning. Hadn’t he said he’d guessed that she couldn’t…

“Ooo so close,” the man grinned darkly and snapped his fingers.

If Sera hadn’t just collapsed on the diner’s floor, she would have known that her heart just literally exploded in her chest. The man shot the lady a soured look, seeing that she too had just snapped her fingers as well.

“No fair,” he pouted.

“The wager was winner would get her life. Nothing said she had to be conscious.”

“You knew I was gonna kill her, hu,” he slouched back.

“You always kill them,” she stated simply, taking a sip of her water.

“Well they’re always wrong,” he snapped, “You don’t reward stupidity.”

She just shook her head, setting her water down then getting to her feet. “An interesting lunch as always.”

He grinned toothily again up at her. “Same time tomorrow?”

She sighed, “Fine, but I’ll be picking the place next time.”


End file.
